1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable coaxial adaptor, and more particularly to a rotatable coaxial adaptor for linking high frequency coaxial cables that protects coaxial cables from bending damage.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A coaxial cable is a type of transmission line which is connected between electronic devices for carrying radio frequency (RF) signals. Two ends of the coaxial cable terminate with coaxial connectors and the coaxial connectors are fastened to the devices.
However, the coaxial connectors cannot rotate or move relative to the devices after being fastened to the devices. When the devices connected to the coaxial connectors are moved, the coaxial cable will be driven to bend and that causes the coaxial cable to be damaged and reduce the lifespan thereof.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a rotatable coaxial adaptor for linking high frequency coaxial cables to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.